Disoriented
by Haruto Uzumamein
Summary: "Life just loves to bite you in the ass, doesn't it?" [AU] [Disturbed's sequel] [strong!evil-ish!Rinnegan!dark!Naruto] DISCONTINUED
1. July 22nd

**My third story/first sequel :3**

**This story is based off of a few facts: 1.) Mina-chan and Kushina are alive. 2.) Naru-chan is three and has half the amount of power from his original prowess. 3.) This takes place three years after Obito-chan puts Naru-chan's soul in his body.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: July 22nd_

* * *

I stared up at the monument, four gigantic faces of the Hokage's carved on the stone. My cerulean eyes narrowed. I just wanted out of Konoha. But I am the Yondaime's son. ANBU often keep an eye on me near the evening to make sure I don't sneak out and do something stupid.

Being three years old _sucks_.

I sighed, walking off towards the mansion. I ignored the stares and nods of greets as I made my way down the street. I still didn't like the villagers. I hated how they would glare at me when I was a Jinchuuriki. Makes me hate them all the more.

I stepped into the mansion, slipping off my shoes. "I'm home."

Kushina poked her head into the hallway from the kitchen. She smiled. "Welcome home, Naruto."

I nodded. "I'll be in my room."

"Alright. Dinner will be ready soon so don't sneak any snacks," she said. Her head disappeared back around the corner.

I scowled. "I keep telling you! I'm not the one that sneaks the snacks—it's dad that does that!"

Kushina only chuckled.

I sighed. "Whatever." I walked down the hall and up the stairs, but stopped at the base. My eyes narrowed. "Hey, mom...what's the date?"

"July 22nd," she responded. "Why?"

I smirked. "No reason. I just lost track of time, that's all." I didn't wait for a response, I just walked up the stairs. I opened the door to my room, and stepped in.

July 22nd, the day before Sasuke's birthday.

_It is almost time..._

* * *

**Really short. I know, I'm sorry. But this is more of an introduction.**

**Peace! :3**


	2. Itachi Uchiha

_Chapter 2: Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

I felt my skin crawl in excitement as I teleported via Hiraishin into the clearing Itachi was training in. I appeared smack next to a target on a tree. A split second later, a kunai raced past my head, a centimeter away from my cheek. I smirked.

Itachi landed on his feet elegantly. He glanced at me, shocked. "Naruto-san, what are you doing there? You could have gotten hit!"

My smirk widened. "But I wasn't. Curtesy of you being Mr. Perfect."

His onyx eyes narrowed. "Is there something you want?"

"Itachi-kun," I said. "Tell me..." I pulled the kunai out of the target, "...what do you wish for?"

He stared at me. "Wish?"

I balanced the tip of the weapon on my finger. "It's perfectly balanced, isn't it?"

Itachi didn't reply.

"You aren't balanced like this kunai," I continued. "You aren't _free_. Do you wish for freedom? To escape the clutches of the abomination they call a clan?"

The Uchiha paused, interest glinting in his eyes.

"Since your clan is planning a coup d'état, why not take advantage of that?" I asked. "They will be terminated either way. You know that even if they walk down the path with the least amount of bloodshed they would still be destroyed."

Itachi's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I know plenty," I said. "Now, do you want freedom? Or do you want to be in that cage forever? I will give you freedom. All you have to do is become my subordinate."

He looked suspicious. "Naruto-san, might I ask why you are doing this?"

I smiled. "I'm going to be honest with you, but this village is absolute trash. They'll insult the weak and admire the strong. But I'm letting it live on because life just _loves_ to bite you in the ass."

"I will accept your offer on one condition," he said.

I couldn't hide the grin. I tipped my head. "And that would be...?"

"You will not destroy the Leaf as long as I live," Itachi responded.

My grin widened, making the Uchiha shuffle uncomfortably. I spun the kunai between my fingers. "You have a deal, Itachi-kun." I threw the kunai at his foot, missing his toe by a centimeter. "Meet me at the Uchiha compound in five minutes. Wear all your gear."

"Why?" he questioned.

I slightly scowled. "Are you already questioning your superior?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "...No."

* * *

I used the five minutes to kill all the ANBU guarding the compound. When I finished, I slipped on a cloak I stole from an ANBU captain to hide the blood that soaked my clothing. I leaned against the wall next to the gate, crossing my arms in patience.

Another minute later, Itachi appeared next to me in a shunshin. I nodded my greeting.

"Now what?" Itachi asked.

"We kill the Uchiha," I said. "Everyone but Shisui and Sasuke, of course."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

I glanced at him. "Uh, hello! Coup d'état! Very bad! You know?"

He sighed. "Fine."

"I will take care of Mikoto and Fugaku," I stated. "I don't want to lay that burden on you."

Itachi frowned, but nodded anyways. "Where will we meet up?"

"Southern gate," I replied. "Another friend of mine should be waiting there. Make sure you pack for a six day trip. We're heading to Amegakure after this."

"Yes, sir," the Uchiha mumbled. He disappeared in a shunshin towards the branch house, leaving behind a wave of fear.

I chuckled lightly. "Oh, Itachi-kun...so amusing."

I disappeared in a shunshin, reappearing on the roof of the main branch's compound. I sunk into the shackles, and poked my head down from the ceiling. I ended up in the kitchen. It was empty, though. I softly landed next to the table, lowering my signature and quietly making my way through the house. I activated my Rinnegan, and scanned the halls.

No one was to my left. However, to my right, there were three chakra systems. One was asleep, one was playing on the floor and the other was sitting at a desk, their hand madly scribbling on the desk.

I narrowed my eyes, and slowly made my way on over to the little one that I presumed to be Sasuke-teme. I peeked into the room, and stared in awe. _Millions_ of toys were scattered everywhere.

_Ridiculous._ I thought scornfully. I barged in, and knocked the young Uchiha out with a gentle kick to the neck.

Sasuke collapsed, a red bruise appearing on his throat. I tip toed out, and made my way to the room next to teme's. I cautiously slid open the door, and scanned the room.

Mikoto was asleep, while Fugaku was at his desk filling out paperwork. I pulled out two kunai. Swiftly, I threw one at Fugaku, hitting the back of his head. He grunted in pain, and his head hit the desk. I glanced at Mikoto. She had only stirred.

I crept inside of the room, walking up to the female Uchiha. I angled the kunai to her throat, and slit the flesh of her wind pipe. Her eyes snapped open. She choked for air before going completely limp.

The assassination of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha was successful.

I grinned. "Perfect..."

* * *

**So, the Uchiha Massacre happens when Itachi-chan is 9 and Sasuke-chan is 4.**

**I might change the genre. I don't know if I should change it or not.**

**Anyways, Naru-chan will have that 'sinister' aura surrounding him this story. He is still deciding whether or not its best to destroy Konoha/five nations or not. The summary should make that clear.**

**Peace! :3**


	3. Problematic

_Chapter 3: Problematic_

* * *

The gate loomed over me, the moonlight casting shadows that screamed 'danger'. I looked around. The guards were dead, and the night air was silent and empty. I glanced up to the sky. _Judging by the stars, it's at least nine or ten o'clock..._

"Naruto-kun."

I turned my head, and saw the ANBU, Inu.

I blinked, and smiled my hello. "Hi, Inu-chan. Something the matter?"

Inu scanned me, and looked at the dead guards. Behind his dog-like mask, his eye slightly widened. "Who did this?"

I glanced at them, playing dumb. "Aren't they asleep?"

The silver haired ANBU looked at me. "...Yeah, they're asleep."

"Well they're gonna catch a cold if they sleep outside at night," I mumbled.

"That goes for you, too," Inu shot back. He put his hand on his hip. "Your mother is worried. It's getting late. Shouldn't you be at home?"

I pouted, crossing my arms in a childish way. "Mom is always a stick in the mud. I just want to take walks and explore."

Inu sighed. "You're only three. Your legs can only take you so far." He put his hand on my shoulder, but stopped when he noticed something. "...You're covered in blood. What happened? Are you hurt?"

I stared at him. "No. I'm not hurt." I lifted my hand. "Just waiting."

Inu narrowed his eye, his hand hovering over his sword. "Waiting for what?"

"My friend," I responded. I put my hand on his stomach. "That's all I'm saying." I channelled lightning-based chakra into my hand, and electrocuted the ANBU.

He gasped in pain, and collapsed. His good eye glared at me. "W-what are you doing...Naruto-kun...?"

I glared at him. "Leaving. This stupid village is getting on my nerves. I was a Jinchuuriki and son of the Yondaime himself, yet they treat me like the scum at the bottom of a trash can. Now I'm not a Jinchuuriki and I'm the son the Yondaime,and now they treat me like I'm a prince or some stupid shit. The only reason I haven't destroyed it yet is because I'm not as strong as before and not to mention, life just _loves_ to bite you in the ass."

Inu growled, struggling to get up.

I pushed him back down with my foot, giving him an icy look. "Tell Minato to go to hell." I took my foot off of him, turning and walking off.

Itachi appeared next to me, a bag on his shoulder and a cloak draped over his sturdy frame. He glanced over to Inu. "Hn."

"Come on," I said. "If that damn Tobi isn't coming anytime soon then we're walking."

"Tobi is here...!" Tobi said as he appeared next to me in a shunshin. He was breathless and looked tired. "Tobi is sorry Tobi is late! A cat got in the way of Tobi's path and Tobi had to use the long way."

I scoffed. "Whatever, let's just go."

* * *

Minato's eyes widened as he entered the Uchiha compound. Bodies were everywhere, bloody and battered.

"Hokage-sama," Saru said.

Minato turned his head. "Yes?"

"I hate to be the breaker of news, but..." Saru paused. "I-it's about your son."

Instantly, the Hokage felt a jolt of worry. "What about Naruto?!"

"He's missing."

"_What_?! Where was he last seen?!"

"Inu-san last saw him at the southern gate," Saru reported. "He was badly injured, and is currently in the hospital."

Minato heavily sighed. "Send out a tracking squad _ASAP_."

Saru nodded. "Sir!" And he disappeared.

Tori jumped down to Minato's side a second later. "Everyone is dead. Itachi-san is missing, and the only survivors are Shisui Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha."

Another heavy sigh escaped the blonde's lips. "Who did this?"

"According to Sasuke-san, there was a boy who broke into his house," Tori reported. "He only saw a black cloak before he was knocked out. However, Shisui-san saw Itachi-san slaughter everyone else."

"Tori, I want you to gather five groups of ANBU," Minato ordered. "Look everywhere. I will search for myself if I have to."

Tori nodded, and she disappeared in a shunshin.

The Hokage sighed again. _Not _only_ was there a massacre caused by Itachi-kun, but Naru-chan is missing, too... Maybe Kakashi-kun saw what happened...?_

Minato turned and exited the compound, walking off towards the hospital.

* * *

Kakashi slowly sat up, flinching as he felt his abdomen burn with strain and pain. The nurse absentmindedly push him back down, writing down so,e things on a paper next to the nightstand.

"Don't even try," she snapped. "You were almost fried from the inside out. It'll take roughly a week to heal."

Kakashi scowled.

The nurse sighed. "Don't complain." She didn't even bother to look away from the paper.

The ANBU stared at her. It's like she can read my mind.

A knock on the door made the nurse look up. A small frown furrowed her brows. "Come in."

Minato slid open the door. He smiled his greeting. "Hi."

The nurse's face turned a light pink. "Hokage-sama, what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to ask Kakashi-kun some questions about last night," he replied. "Do you mind if I ask for it to be in private?"

She shook her head. "N-no, I don't. But make sure he doesn't sit up; the wound is still healing. It's a first-degree burn."

Minato blinked in surprise, but nodded anyways. "Alright."

The nurse turned and walked off, closing the door behind her.

The blonde turned to Kakashi. "Tell me everything you saw. Don't skip any details."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, sir... It was getting pretty late and I was guarding the mansion as usual. Kushina-sama summoned me and asked for me to search for Naruto-kun. I looked all over Konoha, and eventually caught his scent by Itachi-san's private training grounds. It lead all the way to the Uchiha compound, and it trailed all the way inside of the head's branch. I was alarmed, because I smelled the scent of blood. I looked for Naruto-kun at the edges of Konoha, and eventually found him at the southern gate. He wore an ANBU captain cloak, which I found odd. When I looked closer, I noticed that he was soaked in blood..."

Minato's eyes widened.

"...But it wasn't his," Kakashi assured. "The guards were dead, too. I asked why he was out so later in the night, and he said he was waiting for a friend."

"A friend?" Minato echoed. "Did he say who?"

The ANBU shook his head. "No. I thought he was someone else in disguise, but his chakra signature was the exact same. That's when he attacked."

The Hokage's eyes widened even more. "Attacked...?"

Kakashi nodded again. "Yes, he put his hand on my stomach, and used black lightning to electrocute me. I asked him why he did that, and he said Konoha was trash; he said he was a Jinchuuriki and your son, but the villagers treated him like trash."

Minato flinched.

"Then he said that he wasn't a Jinchuuriki and your son..." he mumbled, "...and the villagers treat him like royalty. He said that the only reason he hasn't destroyed the village yet was because he wasn't as strong as before and because 'life just _loves_ to bite you in the ass'."

"...Anything else?" Minato questioned.

"Itachi-san joined him, and then a man in a black cloak and orange mask appeared," Kakashi added. "After that I blacked out."

Minato didn't respond he was deep in thought.

_"I know I'm a bit late in terms with this discussion, but I'm going to be honest with you, I think Kyoufu-kun is your son."_

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "Thanks, Kakashi-kun. Go ahead and get some rest, alright?"

Said ANBU nodded, and watched as his sensei left.

Minato felt a pang of mixed emotions hit him as he walked down the hall of the white hospital._ Is Naruto really Kyoufu...? Or is just a coincidence...?_

* * *

**How is it so far? Good? Bad? I want to hear opinions.**

**Peace! :3**


	4. Of Killing Intent and Akatsuki

**islamy96: and she is. Thanks for your review :3**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Of Killing Intent and Akatsuki_

* * *

Kushina's eyes widened. "W-what...do you mean...Naruto is _missing_...?"

Minato gulped. "I-I meant what I said."

Her teeth grit together. "My little boy...is _missing_...?" Killing intent started spilling, making her husband freeze. "If this is some kind of sick joke, then you _must_ have a death wish!"

Minato felt his knee's stiffen. "U-um...c-calm down—"

"_Calm down_?!" she screamed. "_I can't calm down_! _My baby is missing_!" She whipped around, stomping off with her red eyes burning away everything in her path. She seethed with rage and anger. _Whoever hurts my baby, is going to die...very, very slowly..._

Minato's eyes widened. "Oh shit..."

* * *

I shivered, cuddling closer to Obito's leg. "Why is it so cold?! I don't remember this country being this bad!"

"Maybe you should have worn warmer clothes," Itachi said.

I sighed. "Whatever."

"Can we take a break? Tobi is getting tired!" Tobi complained. "Rin-chan~, get off my leg! Please~?!"

I pinched his calf with a scowl. "No."

He squeaked in alarm, jumping up.

I stumbled, and wrapped my arms tightly around his shin. "Don't jump like that!" I slapped his other leg. "Stupid!"

"Tobi hurts, though!" Tobi complained.

"Che, _stupid_."

"Rin-chan, why you gotta be so mean~? You keep hurting Tobi's feelings!"

"'Cause you're stupid," I shot back. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Itachi responded. "Why _are_ we going to Amegakure? You never cleared that part up."

"Since you are a rogue nin now, you won't have much of a chance in the outside world," I explained. "There is an organization called Akatsuki in Ame that provides missing-nin protection and money as long as you do the missions and stuff. Once me and you get there, it will be complete."

"...I see," he mumbled.

I lifted Obito's Akatsuki cloak, staring at Itachi with wide blue eyes. I smiled. "It'll be fine. You'll probably like it there. There's a member that's your age. He's a bit reckless and likes to explode things at random, but once you get to know him he's not all that bad."

Tobi nodded, grinning. "Yup! Deidara-chan is fun to be around!"

Itachi only sighed.

I let go of the cloak, and went back to clutching the leg of Obito. "Are we there yet?"

"It's just up ahead," Tobi replied. "Woo! Tobi can rest!"

"Not until we get to the base, stupid," I snapped.

"Oh come on, Rin-chan! Tobi is tired!" he whined.

I pinched his leg again. "I don't care!"

Tobi jumped again, squeaking in alarm. "Ouch! Stop that, Rin-chan!"

I scowled. "Whatever."

A minute or two later, Obito stopped walking.

"Ah, Tobi sempai," a voice greeted. "Good to see you back. How was the mission."

"Tobi was successful!" Tobi exclaimed. "Got Rin-chan and Itachi-chan!"

"Where is Rin sempai?" the man's voice asked.

Obito stuck his leg out, exposing me to the cold.

I squeaked in alarm, my back facing the muddy floor. "Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't!" My grip tightened my by what felt like a hundred times.

The guard giggled. "He hasn't changed, has he?"

"It's not funny!" I whined. "Put me down, _stupid_!"

Tobi chuckled and put his leg back down.

"Anyways, Pain-sama has been expecting you," the guard continued. "Go on ahead."

Tobi continued walking, the leg I held on to being dragged across the muddy floor, making him look like he was heavily limping.

Another long and quiet few minutes passed, and the sound of knocking against metal rang in my ears. A second later, the door opened, and we stepped in. Instantly, a warm breeze hit my face. I shuddered in response to the adaption of temperature.

"Good to see you, Tobi," a stoic female voice said. "Hm? Where's Rin?"

Tobi moved his cloak flap aside, exposing me to the luxury of the Akatsuki base.

The first floor was pretty big; the walls were shaped like a pentagon. There were wooden floors and the roof had a glass top, shining light down on the floor. There was a rug, a fireplace, and a few tables. To my left and right were staircases that lead up to the twelve floors of the base. Each had a smooth wood railing, and I sensed twelve chakra signatures, one or two on each floor.

My brow raised. "You guys really redid the place. I thought you were joking." I glanced at Konan, who was staring at me. "What?"

She walked up to me, and plucked me from Obito's leg. She held me up in the air, and continued staring. Suddenly, she smiled. "You're so cute! It's like you're a chibi version!" She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, making me lose my breath.

"I-I...can't...breath..." I choked out.

She only continued squeezing me to death, ignoring my pleads.

"Konan."

Said kunoichi glanced over her shoulder. The Deva Path of Pain was standing there, emotionless and stoic as ever.

I waved with a grin. "Hi~."

"...He's like a chibi version now," Pain observed.

I glared. "That's not funny."

"Tobi thinks it's funny!" Tobi chirped.

I glared at him.

Pain sighed. He glanced at Itachi, nodding his greeting. "I am Pain, the leader of Akatsuki. You are Itachi Uchiha, correct?"

Itachi nodded. "I am."

"Welcome to Akatsuki," the orange haired man said. He glanced to Obito. "Tobi, go ahead and show him to his room."

"Okay~!" Tobi cheered. "Come on, Itachi-chan! Follow Tobi!"

Tobi skipped away, Itachi following with an annoyed look on his face.

Konan shifted her arms to hold me properly. "So, what have you been up to?"

"It's been pretty boring," I replied. "But I've done what I've always wanted."

"And what would that be?" Konan asked.

I grinned. "I kicked Kakashi in the balls! It was the greatest day _ever_!"

Pain slightly cringed at the thought of that, while Konan looked amused.

"Anyways, we're going to hold a meeting regarding what he have missed over the past three years," Pain stated. "Change into some different clothes. I can smell the blood from here."

I nodded. "'Kay, be back in a minute."

Konan put me down, and I raced off to my room.

* * *

I walked down the hall in silence, adjusting to the violet-red ring on my left thumb that had the kanji for 'mysterious' on it; it marked my official membership of Akatsuki.

After what felt like forever, I reached the final floor that held Pain's office as well as Akatsuki's meeting room. I saw the tall wooden doors loom over me as I approached. I heard shouting and bickering come from the inside, making my eye brow twitch in annoyance.

I put my hand on the handle—which was roughly a few inches taller than me—and pulled...but it didn't open.

I growled in irritation, pulling at the handle. It still didn't open. After a few more seconds of failed attempts to open the damned door, I stopped. I pulled back my tiny fist, charged up a tiny amount my chakra, and punched at hole underneath the door knob.

A loud _crack_ echoed through the air, and silence followed. I sighed in relief, brushing myself off. I stepped through the hole, and saw nine dumbfounded idiots and two stoic—but unhappy—Akatsuki members.

I stared back. "What? I couldn't open the door, so I forced it open."

"You're paying for that," Pain snapped.

I pouted. "No respect."

"Who the fuck are _you_, brat?!" Hidan shouted as he shot up.

"Watch the language, bitch," I snapped.

Everyone stared, giving each other the 'did that just happen?' look.

"And I am Rin Uzumaki, the third co. leader of Akatsuki."

"...Seriously?" Sasori asked. "We already have two brats running around. I don't want a third. And a hypocritical one at that."

I sighed. "Whatever." I walked up to the empty seat next to Obito, and stood up on the chair. "Now, I'm not going to repeat myself when I say this." I glanced at Hidan. "Especially you."

Hidan scrunched his nose in annoyance.

"Listen up!" I said loudly. "Humans are like slinky's: useless, but fun to watch fall down the stairs." I stared at the table full of Akatsuki members. "Now, I'm going to make this very clear: if you are useless to me, then let's just say that you'll never see stairs like ever before."

They all stared at me in annoyance.

I grinned a toothy one. "There are plenty of stairs to fall down from by 'accident'. Not to mention, I can get away with it."

Silence.

"...He's serious," Pain said. "Tobi knows first hand."

"There's a reason Tobi teleports," Tobi whimpered. "Rin-chan is scary!"

"Damn right," I said. "What's a good example...?" My face brightened up when I remembered one. "I blackmailed Tobi by hanging him from a fifty foot tall cliff. He screamed like a little girl."

The members slightly paled.

I grinned in amusement. _Priceless._

Pain sighed. "Alright, let's not scare them." He crossed his arms, leaning against his chair. "Rin, we have some budget problems regarding the damages of Deidara's explosions. Can you handle them?"

I slightly scoffed. "Fine." I glanced at Deidara, and then back to the Deva Path. "We should be an extra room for him. Seriously, he's really destructive."

"No _kidding_!" everyone—but Itachi, Konan and Pain—shouted in unison.

Deidara crossed his arms, pouting.

"Next," Pain stated. "Tobi, I need you to pair everyone up. Make it flexible and plan some sort of routine or whatever."

"'Kay!" Tobi piqued childishly.

The Deva Path nodded. "Now that we are all here—co. leader's and all—we are going to lay down some rules."

"About time," Sasori grumbled. "This place has no order whatsoever."

"We're only laying down rules because you guys will be staying here for a few years," I said. "Ya morons are reckless, loud, and flat out stupid. Minus Itachi, Konan and Pain, everyone here are immature brats without discipline."

Everyone but Tobi looked very unhappy to be scolded by a three year old.

"Che, you're annoying," Hidan insulted.

"I get that a lot," I said.

Pain cleared his throat, the rising argument stopping. But the tension still stayed. He tossed scrolls to everyone. "The rules are all in here. If you don't like them, then too bad."

Orochimaru opened it up, and instantly he scoffed. "Rule number one is a bit rough, isn't it? 'No human experimentation without authorization'?"

"That rule was made specifically for you, _Orochimaru_," I snapped. "We're fine with experimenting in general, but the human thing is...rather disorienting. Especially with people _under_ _fifteen_ in the organization."

An awkward silence fell as the members read through the rules.

Sasori glanced at Konan with a questioning look. "Rule number three; what's with that?"

"Tracking mud in the house pisses off certain people," Konan explained. "That certain person flooded the base, and it didn't end very well."

Kisame looked a little sheepish.

"There aren't many rules...only five," Itachi stated. "But they're all rather ridiculous."

"Hn, nowhere near it," I grumbled. "Alright, I'm off! Ramen time!" I jumped off of my seat.

Tobi jumped up. "Ramen!"

Everyone stared as we marched out of the meeting room.

After a minute of silence, I spoke up. "I'm recreating my original body again."

Obito sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"You're smart, _stupid_. Think up of a story explaining it," I snapped.

"That's not what I meant," the Uchiha said. "Even if you have you-know-what activated, it'll put strain on your body."

"I can manage," I stated. I glanced at him. "...Did you honestly think I was sitting around eating baby mush? I trained almost twenty-four-seven to return to my original physical prowess. I'm still working on it, but it's enough to help with the strain."

Obito sighed again. "Alright...I'll exercise the jutsu. I haven't used it in a while."

I nodded. "You have ten minutes. Hurry up."

The Uchiha only nodded, and disappeared in a shunshin to do whatever.

I couldn't hide the wide grin coming to my face. _Sorry, Itachi-kun, but it looks like I can't keep our deal sealed..._

* * *

**2k+ words...hn, one of the longer chapters.**

**Kushina is PISSED. O.O'**

**Imagine messing with a lion cub. Good. Now imagine the mother lashing out at you with 1000000000000000000001x more power and anger. Good. Yup...that's Kushina for ya!**

**Peace! :3**


	5. Success

_Chapter 5: Success_

* * *

"...How old is that brat?" Sasori asked as he finally broke the awkward silence.

"Physically, three," Pain replied. "Tobi knows his situation better, though. I barely get it myself."

"_Three_?!" Hidan shouted. "What the _fuck_!"

Orochimaru scoffed. "So I got scolded by a toddler. Great."

"I said _physically_," Pain pointed out. "_Mentally_, however, he's twenty-seven."

"That explains it," Itachi mumbled. "He somehow got past Konoha ANBU undetected when he approached me."

"...Huh." Kisame sighed. "So, how did it happen? It's not everyday you run into a three year old with the maturity of a twenty-seven year old man."

"As I said before, Tobi knows his situation better," Pain repeated. He stood up. "You are all dismissed. Deidara, I was compensate all your clay if you blow up Sasori's puppets again. I will include your secret stashes this time."

Deidara glared. "He made fun of my art!"

Konan rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked up to Deidara. "Come on, let's go do something. Come along with us, Itachi-kun. We can show you around the base."

Itachi nodded and got out of his chair, following in silence.

* * *

Once I finished with making my new body, Obito walked into my room. And when I mean walk I mean teleported.

I looked up to him. "Use the door much?"

He rolled his eye. "Whatever. Is the body complete?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Obito lifted his arms, and performed the rat, hare, boar, snake, tiger and horse hand seals. "_Seishin Iten no Jutsu_." He put his hand on my forehead, and flicked his hand.

Then the world went black.

* * *

I woke up to a gloved hand slapping me. I opened up one eye, and punched whoever it was in the nose.

"Ouch! That hurt! Tobi is hurt!"

I sat up, scowling. I glared at the masked shinobi next to me, who was holding his slightly cracked orange mask. "Stupid."

"Tobi is a good boy!" he whined.

I rolled my eyes, stretching my arms forward and arching my back. "Tobi is a stupid boy." I glanced at my old body, and my scowl deepened. I grabbed the ring on the tiny thumb, and with a flick of my wrist, the body burned into nothing. Literally. I slipped the ring onto my left thumb, and stood up.

"What now?" Tobi asked.

I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully. "...I'm going to get the Kyuubi. When Akatsuki is flexible enough to do a few collaborations together, we're going after the others."

Tobi nodded. "And when that's finished?"

I grinned. "Take a guess, stupid."

His eye narrowed.

"I'll be gone for a few days. Maybe a week or two. Knowing Kushina, she's probably looking for me," I stated. "I'll keep in touch."

Tobi nodded, and I disappeared in a white flash.

"_Kurama_," I said.

"_**Bitch. Stop leaving me alone!**_" Kurama shouted.

I cringed at his raised voice, reappearing in a flash at the gate of Ame. The guard nodded his acknowledgment, and I walked down the muddy path. "_Sorry, sorry. I couldn't exactly use my chakra in that body. Anyways, where are you? I'm gonna finally get ya back_."

"_**I'm at the southern edges of Hi no Kuni. Your mother is absolutely pissed. I think some leaves burned under her glare**_," Kurama stated. "_**I'm actually a bit scared myself**_."

"_That bad, huh..._?" I felt a smirk of amusement twitch on my lips. "_Alright. I'll be there. I have Minato's formula and I use it sometimes. The formula is mixed in with your seal, right_?"

"_**It is**_," the Kyuubi rumbled. "_**I can't do much in this state other than talk to Kushina and give her tiny amounts of chakra**_."

"_Don't worry about that. I know a seal that can seal away the forced bond between bijuu and Jinchuuriki_," I said. "_Only a seal expert will be able to undo it. But by the time it is undone, I'll be your Jinchuuriki again. Besides, Jiraiya and Minato are only seal masters. They'd have to have someone of Mito's calibre to undo it_."

"_**Alright, kit. And you better hurry. This woman is crazy fast**_," Kurama said.

"_Hn_." Was my only response before I cut off the connection. I charged up my chakra, and disappeared in a white flash.

I reappeared in another flash behind Kushina.

She whipped around, her red eyes showing rage. A second later, it faded, and she stared in shock.

"K-Kyoufu..." she stuttered. "Kyoufu...w-what are you doing here...?"

My eyes narrowed. "I am here to tell you something."

Kushina pulled out a kunai. "Tell me what exactly...?"

I smiled, slowly walking up to the Uzumaki till I was only a foot or two away from her. "That Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is dead."

Her eyes widened, tears filling her eyes. "L-liar..."

My smile turned into a victorious smirk. "I _said_ that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is _dead_."

Red chakra enveloped her sturdy frame, her canine's growing and her eyes turning red. Claws grew and three tails of the Kyuubi's chakra appeared behind at her lower back. "Fucking bastard!"

She swiped her right hand, and inflicted a wound on my stomach. I only flinched, feeling pain strike my nerves. She swiped her left hand, and hit my chest. She jumped up, spun around, and kick my jaw. A loud crack echoed through the forest surrounding us, and my face went numb as more pain was added.

I quickly used Healing Power, and my wounds regenerated to nothing but blood. I scowled, glaring at a confused and enraged Kushina. "Are you done yet?" I didn't wait for response. I grinned. "Good."

I performed the rat, dog, tiger, hare, rooster and monkey hand seals. "_Betsuri Fuuin_ [1]!" My right fist glowed purple and my left fist glowed blue. I put my hands together, and then I put them on Kushina's seal.

She cried out in pain as my hands hit her abdomen. The chakra dissipated, leaving an exhausted Kushina. All of this was done in less than a second [2].

She stumbled back, breathless. "What did you do...?"

"Nothing much," I replied. "I only separated the soul of the Kyuubi and you. Now that your souls are separated, I can extract Kurama out of you, and you wouldn't die. It'll just be painful."

Kushina's eyes widened.

But before she could make a move, I rushed forward in a blur of speed. I put my hand over her stomach, and twisted my wrist. There was a click next to my ear, and I grinned.

The woman in front of me screamed in pain as red chakra flew out of her. It took on the shape of a certain Kitsune, and the Kyuubi himself flew out of the seal.

Kushina's eyelids fell, and she collapsed.

I looked up to the Kyuubi, and gave him a foxy grin. "Yo!"

"**Che**." Was his only response.

I rolled my eyes, activating my doujutsu. I formed the rat, bird, hare and ox hand seals. "_Rinnegan: Kamei no Chikara_ [3]." I put my hand on Kurama's claw, and he was absorbed into my body; soul and all.

_You there? _I asked.

_**Indeed I am, kit. Nice to be back.**_ Kurama responded.

I grinned. "Success."

* * *

**[1] "_Betsuri Fuuin_"; translation: "Separation Seal". The user will perform the hand seals (rat, dog, tiger, hare, rooster and monkey); their right hand will glow purple to separate the souls, and their left hand that will glow yellow to separate the chakra.**

**[2] A Kage on average can perform ten hand seals per second. If pushed, a prodigy like Itachi-chan can do thirteen per second. However, Naru-chan can do twenty-four hand seals in one second. Obito-chan can do fifteen per second while Sasuke-chan do twenty-two per second.**

**[3] "_Rinnegan: Kamei no Chikara_"; translation: "Samsara Eye: Affiliation of Power". Once the hand seals are done (rat, bird, hare and ox), Naru-chan will put his hand on whatever he wants to absorb as long as it has a soul and chakra. Due to having a contract with the Shinigami, he can also absorb souls into his mind.**

**This took longer than expected to think out. Betsuri Fuuin was inspired by Gogyou Fuuin (look it up on Narutopedia).**

**Peace! :3**


	6. Thoughts

_Chapter 6: Thoughts_

* * *

I sighed, stretching out my legs and yawning. I sat against the tree, closed my eyes and laid against the trunk. It has been three days since I regained Kurama back. Now I was just wasting time sleeping. I wanted my peace while I still had it. Not to mention, I could sort out my plans while I dozed.

_Kakuzu is careless when it comes to fighting... Hidan is obsessed with his stupid god he doesn't give a shit about anything... Deidara likes to explode things at random. Sasori creates human puppets. Orochimaru is a sly scientist. Kisame is eh. Itachi-kun is Itachi-kun. Konan is Konan. Nagato is...the...leader... Then Obito is...stupid..._ I thought. I scoffed._ Everyone's unique..._too_ unique. They are so freaking unique, they can barely work together. Let's see here...what did Obito do to make me work with him over the years...?_

_**There are a number of things. **_Kurama grumbled. _**He blackmailed you, saying he'd destroy all the ramen stands in existence. Then he tricked you into doing a collaboration technique by playing dead. Another thing was forcing you. And then there was that time when he just flat out impressed you with his stupid teleportation thing.**_

_Blackmailing, tricking, forcing and impressing... _I silently mumbled. _Hn._

_**You're saying that more often. **_Kurama stated. _**Seriously, you sound like an Uchiha.**_

_Hn, I don't know what you're talking...oh...I see what ya mean...I've been hanging around Obito and Itachi-kun for way too long. _I thought. I sighed, opening my eyes and sitting up. _But that's not the point. Don't distract me, you stupid fur ball._

**_Che, whatever._**

_Blackmail seems promising, but I can't do that Deidara or Itachi-kun. A kid is still a kid._ I stated.

_**Going soft?**_ Kurama teased.

I scowled. _No. But even Madara would have a hard time killing gaki's, let alone blackmail them._

Kurama simply snorted.

I stood up, and made my way to the path. I reached the edge, and scanned the area. Kushina was still unconscious on the floor, and no one was anywhere to be seen.

I sighed, and started walking down the path. _In any case, I'll just personally train a few of the members to use collaboration techniques. If that doesn't work, then I'm gonna kill their asses to next Sunday._

_**Don't you mean kick?**_ Kurama asked.

_No._

**_...Oh._**

* * *

Nagato scrunched his nose in annoyance at the male in front of him. "You're serious? These teams are a bit too straight forward."

"The very first step in making Akatsuki flexible is drilling in the word 'teamwork'," Obito stated. "I have my ways, Nagato-san. Even if they don't want to, they will work together."

"Blackmail?" Konan asked. She glanced at Obito. "Is that a good idea?"

"As I said before, I have my ways. Blackmail being an example," Obito stated. "Rin can beat them down into doing it if he has to."

"Speaking of Rin, where is he? I haven't seen him in three days," Nagato said.

"He went after the Kyuubi." Obito crossed his arms. "He'll be back either later today or tomorrow."

The paralyzed Uzumaki sighed, leaning back against his bed [1]. "Of course..."

"Anyways, are there any objections on the pairings?" he asked.

Both of them shook their heads.

"But I have one question," Konan stated.

The Uchiha nodded. "Ask away."

"Is it safe to have Deidara and Sasori teamed up together?" she asked. "I thought it would be best if Sasori and Orochimaru were paired up."

"Orochimaru is always thirsty for knowledge," Obito pointed out. "I paired him up with 'Tobi' for a reason."

"What about Rin? He doesn't seem to have a team," Nagato pointed out.

"He would just complain," he mumbled. "Not to mention, he's gonna be the foundation of collaboration training."

The leader nodded. "Alright. Just—"

There was a white flash, and a loud crash.

Nagato and Konan blinked in surprise, seeing Rin sitting on top of Obito.

Said blonde sighed in relief. "Those damn cats..."

"Rin, where do you come from...?" Konan asked.

"Dobe! Get off of me!" Obito snapped. "And what do you mean by 'those damn cats'?!"

"Well, I was walking, and then a bunch of wild cats ran out of nowhere and started chasing me," Rin explained. He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "After a while, I got tired of running and I teleported."

"Hn." Was Obito's response.

Rin rolled his eyes, and got off of Obito. He waved at Nagato and Konan. "Hi~, by the way~!"

His only response were two 'are you serious?' looks.

Rin grinned again. "Bye!" Before anyone could respond, he disappeared in a shunshin.

Obito huffed in annoyance. _Prick._

* * *

**[1] I put Nagato-chan in a hospital bed. Instead of him being in a tree, he's in the lowest floor of the base, where it is most protected by custom seals Obito-chan made.**

**Short, I know... But the ideas are coming slow. However, next chapter will be focusing on Akatsuki's flexibility.**

**Peace! :3**


	7. Forever

_Chapter 7: 'Forever'_

* * *

I stared at the list that was stuck into my face—curtesy of _Tobi_. I sighed, and took it. My brow raised when I read the first few groups. They were the exact same. Kakuzu and Hidan, Deidara and Sasori, Itachi and Kisame, and then Nagato and Konan. The only difference was me not teaming up with anybody, and Orochimaru being paired up with 'Tobi'.

"I can see where you're going with this, but why am I the one in charge for the collaboration training?" I questioned. "You know I suck at teaching."

"Teaching _individuals_ is what you suck at," Tobi stated. "Tobi knows you're better with groups!"

I scowled. "You know what I mean, stupid."

Tobi frowned underneath his mask. "...Tobi doesn't know what Rin-chan means..."

I snorted in annoyance. "Funny. But I don't want you distracting me this time. We'll pair them up, put them on a mission and then send their asses off to a place only god knows where."

"And if they die?" Tobi asked in a serious tone.

I sighed. "Then too bad."

* * *

"Why am I teamed up with a _brat_?"

"Why am _I_ teamed up with an old man?!"

"Sasori, Deidara," I snapped. I narrowed my eyes. "_No objections_."

Deidara rapidly nodded while Sasori looked mildly annoyed.

"Why don't you have a partner?" Itachi asked.

"Because I have the whole 'teamwork' thing down," I replied. "I know you do too, Itachi-kun, but the others don't. So you just need to endure till they have it drilled into their shriveled up brains."

"Why should I waste my time with this stupid Jashinist?" Kakuzu complained.

"The whole point of this is to make the organization _flexible_," I explained. "This is the first step: take missions with your assigned partner. Once you all somewhat get used to each other's presence's, you are to open up a dictionary, and find the word 'collaboration'."

"_Why_, though?!" Hidan shouted. "I don't want to work together with this fucking bastard!"

"There is no 'I' in 'team'," I shot back. "Anyways, two minds are better than one. Once you guys learn how to work together, we will switch teams and repeat the process."

"That'll take a while. Do we have the time?" Kisame questioned.

I gave the shark-like missing-nin a foxy grin. "We have a little under two decades. You guys can sulk, complain and not do anything to help, but it'll only work for so long. We have twenty years, ladies. Don't waste our time."

Everyone but Itachi, Konan, Tobi and Nagato scoffed in response.

I smirked. _This will be interesting._

* * *

"**Is it wise to follow such a sinister man**?" Matatabi questioned.

"**He can rival all of us in power and will**. **I think it is best if we do as he says**," Isobu pointed out.

"**But he didn't keep his promise like the first time around**. **He killed Yugito**!" the Niibi shouted.

"**The deal was to leave our _current_ Jinchuuriki alive no matter what the circumstance**s," Gyuuki stated. "**Yugito was not your Jinchuuriki when that happened**. **Naruto was**."

She shot a glare at the Hachibi, but didn't press.

"_**Regardless**_, **we all agreed to the terms**. **Knowing him, he probably made a seal that could severe the bonds between bijuu and Jinchuuriki**," Isobu rumbled. He sighed. "**Kurama**. **You experienced it**, **correct**?"

Said bijuu nodded. "**Indeed I did**. **Now I am his Jinchuuriki**. **You all might have some problems when he comes for you all**."

Saiken sighed loudly. "**Such a troublesome man**! **Why do we even bother**?!"

"**Even if we weren't on good terms with Naruto**, **he will still come after us**..." Chomei stated. "**Unlucky**, **indeed**."

"**Not to mention the stupid fox we call a bijuu would retaliate against us**, **regardless of relationship**," Shukaku hissed in scorn. He scowled. "**Why is that traitor even here**?! **_Huh_**?!" His tail slapped against the floor, his eyes showing anger and he kept spilling killing intent.

It worked to no avail against Kurama. His red eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs. "**Look**, **you stupid raccoon**, **I do not care about your opinion**." He stared at the rest of the bijuu. "**And if you all honestly think I would betray my own kind for the sake of entertainment**, **then you must have all gone crazy**. **I just trust Naruto on a very high level**—**and unlike the rest of you**, **I actually trust my Jinchuuriki enough to give _all of my power_**."

All the bijuu looked mildly annoyed.

"**How can you trust a human to that level**, **Kurama**?" Kukuou questioned.

"**If we keep walking down a path of distrust and hatred**, **then we will very likely split**," the Kyuubi explained. "**If that happens**, **we become loners**. **Humans would take major advantage of that**, **because lone wolves _never_ last for long on their own**. **In my eyes**, **I see Naruto as an opportunity of peace**. **He shares his point of view on the other humans**."

"**And what would that be**?" Son Goku rumbled.

Kurama flicked his tails. "'**As long as humans exist**, **there will be the light and the dark**. **If the humans become non-existent**, **then these things will disappear**. **Forever**.'"

* * *

**Looks like the bijuu are concerned with Naru-chan. '.**

**Short. I know. But I have been losing quite a bit of inspiration. Plus, I've been drawing a lot, so Im becoming more and more distracted.**

**I'm open to requests now. Why? Because I'm fucking STUMPED! Grrrrrr! If you guys have anything you want me to write for you, go ahead and PM/review your suggestion. I'm more into the adventurous/hurt/comfort/humor and maybe slight angst and supernatural genre's and such.**

**Peace! :3**


	8. Release

_Chapter 8: Release_

* * *

I slapped Kisame's shoulder. "Put your chakra in to it, stupid."

"Che, I am," Kisame snapped.

I slapped his shoulder again. "No sass."

"Whatever," the shark-like man grumbled. He performed the snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger hand seals. "_Katon: Endan_!" He put his fingers to his lips, and spat out seven small sized fireballs.

"Hn, that wasn't _as_ bad as your last attempts," I teased. I grinned. "They were at least a millimeter bigger!"

Kisame glared at me. "Why am I even doing this?"

"You're a Suiton master already," I stated. "I'm making you a Katon master so then you can have the Futton; a combination of Katon and Suiton. You should be happy, I'm entrusting you with one of my many kekkei genkai's."

"Why am I getting special treatment?" Kisame complained.

"Who said that?" I asked mockingly. "I have shadow clones with everyone else so then they can learn different affinities and such. Kakuzu is getting the Youton, Itachi-kun is getting the Enton, Orochimaru is getting the Shouton, Konan is getting the Kouton, and so forth."

"Is Tobi doing the same?" he asked.

"He's probably goofing off somewhere," I mumbled. "Or maybe he's experimenting with some jutsu's."

Kisame stared at me for a second.

I scowled. "What? He does it all the time." I slapped his arm. "Get back to work."

He scowled, but continued anyways.

* * *

"Why Fuuton?" Deidara complained. He pouted. "I can do perfectly fine with the Bakuton!"

I scowled. "You can't rely on one thing and expect to survive for a long time, gaki. Besides, I'm giving you the Jinton. Since you're young and still a midget, you have the advantage of speed. I know you can shunshin and stuff, but this will help you."

"How so?" he asked.

"Speed, moron. Speed," I snapped. "It's important in battle. Just as important as strength and strategy. No more questions."

Deidara nodded.

"The technique I'm about to teach you might be a bit of a challenge to master because this one depends on one's prowess of chakra reserves," I explained. "If you are like me and have gigantic reservoirs, then you can knock down a whole entire forest in one strike. However, if you have smaller and more normal reserves like Itachi-kun, the best you can do is knock a few trees down."

"What's my estimated reserve?" Deidara questioned in curiosity.

"Mid Genin at most," I replied. "I will show you."

The blonde nodded, and watched with determined eyes.

I performed the tiger, ox, dog, rabbit and snake hand seals. "_Fuuton: Daitoppa_!" A gust of wind blew from my frontside that knocked down the wet trees of the scrawny forest in front of us. Birds flew away and animals scattered, waves of fear rolling off of them [1].

Deidara stared in surprise. "Amazing!"

"That was only a fragment of my power," I stated. "Now, you try it. Gather chakra into one of your arms, and then make it thin while also maintaining it. Then release it while adding the wind nature."

The boy nodded. He copied the hand seals, lifted one of his arms, and swiped it. "_Fuuton: Daitoppa_!"

My jaw hung in shock, my eyes slightly widening. "'The hell was that?! That was just a breeze!"

Deidara glared. "It was my first try, you stupid old man!"

I glared at him. "Old man?! I'm only twenty-seven!"

"That's old!" Deidara shot back.

"Compared to Tobi, I'm rather young!" I snapped. "He's _forty-two_!"

Deidara stared in shock. "_What_?!"

I sighed, slapping myself for my stupidity. _Obito's totally gonna kick my ass..._

* * *

"The Enton?" Itachi asked. "What is that? I never heard of it."

"I know you have your Mangekyou," I stated. "Amaterasu, I believe. It can manipulate black flames that can burn for seven days and seven nights. You can accomplish the Enton with your Mangekyou and combine it with some other affinity."

Itachi raised a brow. "How'd you know?"

I snickered. "I'm more observant than you probably think. I can just see that Sharingan in your eyes, Itachi-kun."

His other eyebrow lifted.

I rolled my eyes. "I know you know how to control the flames a little bit; guide the flames, make them into balls of fire and so forth. But now we're going to practice on making the flames more obedient. It'll be like training a dog; long, difficult and annoying, but worth it."

Itachi nodded. "So where do we start?"

I pointed at the scrawny and wet tree that stood out of the pine forest in front of us. "Burn that tree down to the core in five seconds. If you can't do that, then burn that other tree in four seconds."

"Alright," Itachi mumbled. He activated his Sharingan, which molded into Amaterasu. His eyes narrowed, and black flames started blazing on the bark of the tree.

Four and a half seconds later, the tree shriveled up to nothing but ashes and smoke.

"As expected from a prodigy," I mused. I smirked and put my hand on my hip. "Now, burn two trees in three seconds."

He nodded, narrowing his eyes again. Black flames ignited and two trees closer to the edge of the forest started burning. Exactly three seconds later, they were left to nothing but ash and flame.

"Six trees in three seconds."

Six more pine tree's caught fire at Itachi's will, and started burning. Three and a half seconds later, the trees crumbled.

I glanced at the Uchiha. His eyes were focused and narrowed, ready at any given moment. I nodded my approval. "Burn three trees in five seconds. But this time, make the flames as little and brief as possible. Like Hiraishin, it's there and then it's not."

Itachi nodded, and his eyes narrowed even more. A second later, three trees were caught in a flurry of blazing flames. After three seconds, the flames disappeared in a wisp of smoke, leaving ash and burnt wood.

I felt a fox-like grin twitch on my lips. _He's even better than I thought..._

* * *

**_'Youton': 'Lava Release'_**

**_'Enton': 'Blaze Release'_**

**_'Shouton': 'Crystal Release'_**

**_'Kouton': 'Steel Release'_**

**_'Bakuton': 'Explosion Release'_**

**_'Jinton': 'Swift Release'_**

**_'Fuuton': 'Wind Release'_**

**_'Katon': 'Fire Release'_**

**_Katon: Endan - 'Fire Release: Flame Bullets'_**

**_Fuuton: Daitoppa - 'Wind Release: Great Breakthrough'_**

* * *

**[1] Naru-chan can literally smell fear due to stealing a few Inuzuka techniques from their library.**

**Anyways, if you want to find out more about the release's, then just look it up on the wikipedia.**

**Peace! :3**


End file.
